


Laundry day

by aleusha



Category: Borderlands
Genre: F/M, Laundry, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-12
Updated: 2014-10-12
Packaged: 2018-02-20 22:52:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2446100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aleusha/pseuds/aleusha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>dirty dirty clothes, and their removal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry day

LAUNDRY DAY

Today is slow, painfully slow. Most of the inhabitants of the crimson lance headquarters search for some way to pass the time, mostly with card games or the troublesome game of ' would you rather '. some bombard others of their greatest kills, the near silence is broken by the sound of heavy thumping up the stairs. Maya bursts into the upstairs bunks and shouts at axton and salvador:

"alright ladies take it off its laundry day!"

She holds up an off white drawstring bag about the size of Axtons torso. Salvador sighs already accustomed to situation reaches behind his bunk for his backpack, looking for the stand by clothes he'd gathered since the last time. A slightly larger shirt he'd peeled of one body or another and a too loose pair of pants that made him look significantly smaller than he already was. Axton however glares at her while salvador fails to hide his body while he changes, right in front of them.

"do you need to do this?"

Maya cocks her head to the side as she smirks at him, she places a hand on her hip and extends the other arm forward, open bag gripped tightly in her hand.

"no, but you smell like crap and I don't want to deal with it. Also you should shower while I'm washing these or I'll throw you in the tub myself. "

The first time she said that he thought it would be funny to try and make her do it. That was a bad decision, because she meant it. She flung him butt ass naked into a tub of too hot water and too strong soap. As he recalls the way she held him down and forcibly scrubbed him with a washcloth about as soft as cheap sand paper, he grimaces inwardly. He looks around with a thought.

"you can't"

She continues holding out the bag as salvador throws in his clothes, trying not to trip on the unfitting pants. After hes finished she gives them a good shake making sure they hit the bottom of the bag and arcs an eyebrow at Axton.

"whys that?"

" I don't have any other clothes, for while you have these."

" I don't care."

"you cant be serious."

" look at salvador, he learned, why didn't you?"

Axton just stares at her, his gears spinning wildly.

"you don't actually expect me to just sit here naked while you wash those do you?"

" no I expect you to take a shower."

Salvador chuckles at Axtons misfortune as he shuffles off to the showers on the top floor, for despite what anyone might think, he wasn't the type to disappoint a woman. Down the hall a number of raiders watch as Axton shuffles up a secondary set of stairs with a bed sheet wrapped around his waist and a thick scowl on his face. Maya then pops into the adjacent room, where lilith plays cards with brick and Mordecai. All three look up at her wondering if she has anything interesting to say.

"I'm doing laundry, you guys have anything you want me to wash?"

Maya can almost see liliths eyes dilate with excitement, in a moment she gone, out of the room and back again. This time wearing a sleeveless jacket tied shut, to hide all the nothing shes wearing under it.

" oh my god thank you, there's all these stupid machines around but none of them work."

Maya holds open the sack for lil to throw her many tiny garments into, brick pinches the front of his shirt and hold it to his nose giving it a slight sniff. He shoves his chair back as he stands up and leaves the room. When he returns he much like Axton, wearing a bed sheet tied around his waist, however he seems more than pleased with the breeze it gives. He drops his clothes into the bag , his much larger clothes flood the remaining space available. Maya yanks the drawstring tight and ties it shut before slinging it over her shoulder.

" hey do you mind going with me?"

Mordecai looks up at her curiously, placing his less than pleasurable hand of cards face down on the table.

"what?"

Maya shifts the weight of the bag slightly before responding.

" the well I like to wash by is close to a stalker den, I need you to keep em off me while I wash okay?"

He stretches his arms over head before standing up, after all there's nothing whatsoever going on here. Mordecai picks his gun up from its place leaning against the wall and slings it over his shoulder.

" alright I guess."

Maya turns to look at brick and lil and says.

" you should take a shower while I'm gone or I wont give you back your clothes."

Maya trots out of headquarters with a wide grin on her face, as she rounds the corner she quickly finds Mordecai standing beside the fast travel station waiting for her.

" so, where to chica."

He watches her tap the translucent screen as she searches for her destination.

" its just by overlook... they don't have any working washing machines either."

She pixelates and disappears, Mordecai taps the part of the screen where he can still see her fingerprint and follows her to overlook. When he arrives he sees her a few feet away handing a few dollars to a rather jittery blond woman, with shaking hands the woman hands her an orange pouch about the size of her little yellow sneakers.

" oi ready to get moving?"

Mordecai stares at her confused about where she got what looks like a fishing pole... or two. The shaky blond woman steps back into her small house and comes back out a moment later with an aluminum tub big enough to sit in. Maya grins at it, picking up a small washing board from inside it and looking it before nodding at the woman. The woman places the tub on the ground and goes back inside, this time shutting her door. Maya then places the board back in the bottom of the tub, placing her laundry over it and wedging the pouch in an available crevice of space.

" you need some help with all that?"

She picks up the poles and hold them out to him.

" you could carry this, I can carry the rest."

He slings the funny poles over his shoulders and watchers her huff as she lifts the loaded down tub off the floor. She seems to press it against her stomach and sort of lean backward in order to balance herself out with it. He stares at her bemusedly as they trot along out of town, it loos like walking with all that weight should be bothersome but she looks more than accustomed to it, and in fact wears a highly pleased smile.

"why you smilin' like that ?"

She grins widely at Mordecai as they walk along on a slight downward grade.

" I like feeling clean, I hate it when I feel all sticky and sweaty. Its just gross, but I mean I cant wash every day and I cant well very keep a wardrobe. I don't know how Moxxi has stays so clean. I would assume working at a bar she'd get way more messed up than I do."

" her dress is waterproof, so its easy to clean, just need a napkin really."

Maya looks around spotting a small flowing river just a few yards from a stalker den. A particularly large blue stalker seems to glare at her from the short distance, Mordecai watches it as it prowls from one end of its den to the other.

"ai, puta madre thats one big stalker..."

Maya looks up to see Henry glaring at her from his den.

" NOBODY LIKES A BRAT! ARE YOU DONE POUTING YOU BIG BABY!"

Mordecai looks at her, a curious expression tucked behind his goggles. She huffs as she dumps the contents of the tub out onto a large nearly flat rock beside the river.

"that's only Henry, he's just mad cause I got soap on him last time."

The large blue stalkers gaze has shifted, it now glares intensely at Mordecai, its large spiked tail whipping back and forth. For some reason he finds himself giving the creature a friendly wave, it turns around showing him its backside.

"you uh, you friends with that stalker?"

" yea I felt really bad once cause a big ass boulder fell on his tail and he got stuck, I think he was there for a few days before I found him. He couldn't hunt when I got him out, cause his tail wasn't working, and couldn't just jump on things cause it hurt his big ass tail. So he was just laying around all depressed and I felt so bad for him I just brought him some skag chewies. He even let me sit next to him while he ate, then I noticed all the little stalkers where trying to eat his tail so I had to stick around keep em off him so he could sleep. So I was here for at least a few weeks with him."

She recalls the tale of her and henry the giant stalker with a slight smirk as she dips the tub into the river and fills it half way she continues talking as she sets the tub down with a heavy thup slightly splashing water on herself. She takes the poles from Mordecai and stabs one into the ground, walks a short distance and stabs the other one down just far enough for the cord connecting the two poles to be pulled taught. Mordecai looked at it and felt like an idiot, it a clothes line not a damn fishing pole.

" I had to wrap up his tail so it wouldn't get flung off, the way he always swishes it around when he walks you know. And I had to go get him medicine so it wouldn't rot or get infected and I had to keep him fed. Hes so big feeding him was an all day thing you know? Before this stuff happened there used to be rakk here- but he ate em all... every last one."

Mortecai blinks in confusion as he notices her taking off her shoes and slipping off her pants. He wants to ask what the hell shes doing, but obviously shes doing laundry. He hears a soft pop in the distance, the sound of a stalkers organic shield being put to use. He finds the footprints moving on their own, when he pulls the trigger a wave of red pulp seems to appear from nowhere. He glances back at her and finds her pulling a small clump of black fabric from inside her pants pocket before tossing them in the tub. He looks away and shoots a stalker that didn't expect it, the looks of shock is always amusing.

This time he looks backward to find Maya wearing little black shorts, and pulling on a matching black sports bra, again he quickly diverts his gaze.

A few stalkers pop out from the sidelines, sneaking toward him, he shoots one in its feet to immobilize it, the others sneaking over and take bits out of it. Giving him time to reload and pop off the hungry ones. He glances back at Maya again, not really sure why but he finds himself surprised by the way the small amount of clothing clings to her. It look a lot like the very short shorts and very tight bra might as well be painted on.

He hears the soft pop again and returns his attention to the rather stealthy lizards encroaching on his space.

As time wears on hes no longer notices the continuous sound of splashing as Maya dunks filthy clothes into sudsy water and rubs them against the washing board. He continues popping stalkers here and there bemusedly finding that a few get a long blue needle spike in there faces while he reloads. A few minutes pass and no more appear, a few more minutes and few more of nothing. Mordecai turns around and finds Mayas front side almost completely soaked from the splashing.

"so, hows it going over there?"

She looks up at him with a wry smirk.

"ah its good, been wanting to go swimming all week."

He snorts at her while she wrings out liliths skinny jeans and walks it over to the line. Mordecai finds himself watching the way her blue markings spiral down her left leg and spill over her abdomen, the way it creeps up her body into the few places currently hidden from his vision. She notices him looking.

" watcha staring at?"

" I think your marks go further than lils, I was just wondering why."

Maya makes a sour face at him.

"just how much of lil have you seen?"

Mordecai looks at her while she crouches down by the tub and dunks in bricks shirt, swirling it around in the water a bit before taking it to the washing board.

" shes a crappy drunk, so I usually have to wash her up before anyone sees her all fucked up like that."

Maya snorts as she scrubs the bloody hell out of the seeming stubborm garment.

"aww do you hold her hair while she hurls too?"

" I usually don't spot her til after that, which is why I end up having to wash her."

Maya pauses and looks at Mordecai critically before slowly continuing to forcefully wash the unwilling shirt.

" wow, that's... that's pretty gross. Just wow... but on the other hand, how nice of you, your like, the nicest guy I met on this planet. I mean I thought Salvador was nice, I don't think he would do that."

Mordecai looks around making sure no other stalker are sneaking by, nothing. He shrugs at no one.

" I can't very well let her just lay in it, that's nasty. And she's like my sister, she only gets that drunk if I'm not with her, cause I don't let her get that messed up."

Maya grins as she wrings out the shirt.

" that's so cool, you guys are like some really messed up little family. That's pretty damn cute."

Mordecai looks at her as she stands up to hang the shirt, he takes it from her and places it on the line, holding it down with small wood clothes pins. As he looks across the line he can quickly tell what its whos, apparently she washes in order. Firstly is mayas suit and pants, then salvadors torn t shirt pants and ...blue boxers. Then axtons layers of gear, why hasn't he died of heat stroke? Lils clothes then bricks. Maya smiles at him strangely when he turns back to look at her again.

" what?"

She laughs and hold out her hand.

" your turn! Gimme the red thing first!"

He looks at her confused and worried and wondering if shes serious. Mordecai eyes her critically as he takes a step backward, she places her wet hands of her wide hips and frowns at him.

" don't make me undress you damn it."

Somewhere in the back of his mind that seems like great idea, at the forefront of his mind is the fact that he has nothing else to wear... while she would be washing his clothes...out in the open. He watches her start marching towards him, looking more menacing than she ought to.

" alright alright alight!"

He begins to unravel the long red skarfka from around himself and hands it to her. After wards he crosses his arms over his chest as she begins washing it in segments.

" you know I don't have anything spare like you for this situation and I don't very well think you wanna see me naked."

He can almost hear her rolling her eyes as she continues washing.

" I don't care, and aside from that you have to wash yourself before I let you put it back on anyway."

"what?"

She looks at him boredly and she begins wringing out the too damn long red scarfka.

" no point putting clean clothes on a dirty body."

"true enough, but-"

" I don't care if you're naked, a bodies a body- whatever."

She pauses what shes doing to dig into the orange pouch,she plucks out a small bar of soap wrapped in a blue washcloth. Maya pitches it over to Mordecai who catches it with one hand.

" leave your clothes here and wash up while you're waiting, by the time you're done that scarf thingy should be dry enough for you to wear while the rest dries."

She isn't going to let up, and he could use a bath anyway, also how long has it been since he's seen actual soap...fine she wins. He undresses a short distance behind her, folding the clothes before stepping waist deep into the river. Clean water. Fresh clean water. It smells great, feels great on his skin, so he leans backward and splashes into it. It could be a while before everything dries... so he takes his time washing himself. Firstly his hands, then his face, neck, chest and everything else. By the time he finishes and decides to step out he finds everything but his pants on the line. Maya looks back at him when she hears his footsteps, and grins widely. He crosses his arms at her reaction.

" what happened to a bodies a body?"

She doesn't bother to look away, instead she lets her gaze from his unveiled eyes all the way down the length of him. Appreciating every exposed inch of flesh.

" yea, that is a body... its a nice body..."

He grins at her, more amused than he ought to be as he walks past her to the clothing line to where she tied up his over long scarf. He can her giving a pleased hum as he strolls past her. As he wraps the red scarfka around his waist like a too damn long towel he finds her digging various ammunition shells bottle caps and few small knives out of his pockets before dunking them in. mordecai whips his head around when he hears the popping sound of a stalkers shield, just as he makes a move for his gun a long blue needle pins the squealing lizard to the ground. he looks over and spies Henry sitting over the den,his long tail lazily swinging this way and that.

"gracias amigo"

Henry opens his bizarre mouth and lets out rather unthreatening hiss.

" okay this is the last one!"

Mordecai turns around and finds Maya almost skipping to the line to toss up his pants and pin them in place. Just as she places the last pin she crosses her arms over her chest and peels the black sports bra off her skin, then the little itty bitty shorts. Behind him something pops... Henry can handle it. She leaps into the middle of the river and is almost carried away in the current.

"This is the best part of the WHOLE WEEK!"

A pinned stalker screeches somewhere behind him, he doesn't even look back. Instead he lets out a low whistle, Mayas head pops up from the surface of the water where she just grins a him.

" now see chica, that's a nice body."

She snorts and pushes her hair out of her face before raising one arm out of the water toward him.

"soap me!"

He smirks before looking to the bars of soap again wrapped in a washcloth sitting on a rock next to him. He picks it up and points it at her.

"you want me to wash you too?"

Her responding laugh is immediate, although her face blooms red.

" oh now you're embarrassed, you can run around butt ass naked -"

The splash she aims aims at him doesn't quite make it to him.

" just gimme the soap you dick!"

With a faux huff he tosses the bar up where it falls directly back down in his palm.

" I don't know, that's all kinda rude. I think you need to come get it yourself- apologize while you're at it. Such foul language."

He clicks his tongue at her mockingly, he did not however expect her to actually march her wet ass out of the river and snatch the bar from him.

"what- you want me to drop it now?"

"you don't have to."

She tries not to smile, so instead grabs his arm and twists it behind his back before kicking him back into the water. She seems to enjoy the image of him bursting up to the surface for air.

" well... no point getting out now... its all wet again"

With that he tosses the red scarfka all balled up out of the water, where it lands with a loud splat onto the rock where the soap was. Maya rolls her eyes before strolling back into the water and wades over to him.

"well?"

Mordecai smirks as she holds out the soap for him.

"chica?"

" well since you're in here anyway, you can just wash me too."

The smirk turns into a grin accompanied by a raised eyebrow.

" yea ?"

" why not? Is it cause I'm not hammer drunk?"

With that she turns her back to him and rolls her shoulders. Hinting for him to wash her back.

"well all right."

Mordecai rubs the soap between his hands until the suds pour over his knuckles, his soap covered hand is placed on her right shoulder as washes her back with small circular motions. From one shoulder across to the other,over her shoulder blades and down the curve of her spine. From the small of her back over her hips an up to just beneath her breasts. Maya bites her lower lip when she hears his breath hitch slightly, rather than go for it, he shifts and runs the back up to her shoulders and over her arms. With a hooded gaze she turns back to him and says in rather low voice, almost a whisper.

" if your going to wash me, you should wash all of me."

That beautiful face, with eyes a hundred shades of blue, small flecks of the brightest shade that seem to glow. He steps just slightly closer, and lets his his hands roll over her shoulders. His hands slide under the surface of the water where he caresses her breasts, gently gripping them from beneath. She leans her head back over his shoulder, her eyes flutter shut, her plump lips part so invitingly. He presses his lips softly over hers and finds her so welcoming. The sensation of her hands in his hair, he pulls her closer and feels the curve of her ass pressed against his groin. She gives a soft 'oh' at the feeling of his firm arousal pressed against her. He moves to kiss her cheek and down her neck while his hands wander freely over the expanse of her soft silky skin.

Its been so long since he felt his lips press up against anothers, since he tasted a woman. This one though so different, her flavor is like that of fresh clean water the feeling of her body turning against him. Her arms over his shoulders, the gravity of her genuine pleasure.

Shes like water.

Maya gives a slight huff when she feels Mordecai grip her hips and lift her up, wonderful. She looks at him with a burning gaze unwavering as her thighs close around his waist, never in all her life has she felt the way she does in this moment. Like a fire burning up inside her, water that rises to just beneath his chest. Like a woman. Something to be desired and wanted, needed.

As he steps closer to the edge of the river, laying her down on the sandy bank before exploring the damp cavern of her mouth desperate to taste her. He rests most of his weight down on his forearms, laying on either side of her head. Her hands slide up his back as he begins to roll his hips, feeling himself press up against her slick entrance. Their lips part only for oxygen, but when her eyes open she finds his jungle green eyes focused on own. For the life of her she can't imagine a those eyes looking anywhere else, she can't help the small breath she lets out as he presses gently into her.

The way she can't stop her reactions is evident, he loves it, the way her fingers press so firmly against his back, her eyes lose focus and her breath hitches. All this only adds to the actual sensation of his thick member being enveloped in her body. As his body is pressed flush to hers, he cant help it, pausing his motions he presses a kiss to her before giving a slight huff. In a long moment later he slowly withdraws up to the tip then presses back into her, again and again. He love the slight noises she doesn't bother trying to restrain, as it goes on all her soft noises fuel the fire that burns in him. Mordecai finds that all he wants is to wring the sounds from her, to have her saying his name like a mantra. He swivels his hips, switching from slow thrusting to rolling his hips at a lightly increasing speed.

She could could see something flicker in his eyes, then suddenly she felt a new sensation.

"ah!-oh mmmff-ah ah ah"

Her soft panting and huffing quickly escalated to loud heady moaning as his skin slid over her clitoris at an increasing pace. He could feel her thighs beginning to tighten on him, trapping him in place. Maya loved the image of his tongue flicking out across his lower lip before he grabbed one of her knees and hooked it over his elbow, she almost screamed when he plunged deeper and deeper into her. Oh good goad the way her nail dug into his back leaving long red lines under his shoulder blades.

Maya couldn't see the way he bit his lower lip, desperate not to cum yet- ah but her body so tight and hot almost milking him. When he froze still inside her, not wanting to be done, her eyes flew open and she couldn't help it, she begged.

"oh god no! Don't stop PLEASE! MORE MORE- AH- AH AH!"

How could he refuse her? Over and over striking somewhere deep in her that seemed to shut down her brain and leave her nothing but wonton need.

"more- more more ah ah ah – more- mor-de-KAIIIIIII!"

So suddenly her back curved upward her head pressed backward into the bank and her nails sank deep. Quickly he withdrew from the haven of her body and spilled his orgasm across her stomach while he was mesmerized by the image of her riding out her own.

Mordecai rolls over and lays himself down beside her, both huffing and panting, laying together in the afterglow. After a moment he rolls his head to the side as she lazily raises one knee, its then that he notices a thin line of red sliding down her inner thigh. The thought settles in and he finds himself somewhat pleased by it, he slides his fingertips over her arm. Maya turns to look at him a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth,he has such warm hands.

" so, how was your first time."

Her eyes go wide, her face quickly burns the brightest red he's ever seen on a living person.

"what?!"

Quickly she scrambles into a sitting position and looks at him absolutely horrified, what he didn't expect was the way her eyes to turn glassy. So he pushes himself up to look at her.

" was I that bad? You could- just tell that- I – I -never"

Such a panic. He can't help the way he grins at her.

"no. you're not bad- you're bleeding."

her expression is that of absolute disbelief.

"what? But I'm not-"

Mordecai places a hand on her knee and pushes it to the side, with a smirk he runs his finger over her upper thighs, showing the small amount of diluted blood that lingers on his skin. He didn't realize she could turn any redder.

"that's not good..."

His laugh is lighthearted and very unexpected as pushes himself to stand. He reaches down and pulls her up to her feet and walks her back into the water.

"It's fine, it's okay- it is your first time right?"

She lets him pull her close and wipe the sand off her back and shoulders.

"yea..."

A palm full of water spills over her short hair, she smiles as his hand slides over the back of her head. His touch is gentle and deliberate. Caring for her in the simplest way.

"well how was it, hmm?"

Moredecai finds her looking up at him, her eyes bright and her smile soft. She lifts her heels standing on her tiptoes to reach up and kiss him.

Almost an hour later the pair returns to headquarters where Maya passes cloths back only to those she feels are appropriately showered. That would be every one but Axton, who she grips by the underside of his arm in a famous church pinch and flings back into the showers. Brick and Lilith find themselves too distracted by the smell of their clothing to notice the way Mordecai's eyes linger on Maya. Her movements are fluid and purposeful... like flowing water.

They're back for only a few minutes before Lilith gives out missions, a moment later a backward glance and she's gone again. Not wanting to just linger like a ghost yet to be Mordecai leaves headquarters and heads to the bar.

Moxxi never expected to see him in here again, he always found away to get his own drinks. However as she does for anyone, she sashays over to him and asks for his poison. Before he can answer, she moves for what she knows is always in his flask and instead he looks to her with a small smile.

" water "


End file.
